Safe in your arms
by Jazzlyn Colgate
Summary: can two hearts still beat has one if one is broken? Oliver starts teaching at hogwarts. OliverXOC
1. Wood and the letter

Safe in your arms

"Home sweet home," Oliver thought to himself. After three years we finally he was back to Hogwarts. He gotten his letter in the beining of the summer, that they needed someone to take a teacher position.

_Flashback_

_Drear Mr. Wood _

_We are please to inform you, we have a teaching job open. You will be taking the flying portion of our school. We have looked at your file and we are very pleased with what we see. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. With the winning of the quidditch house cup in your last year. Top owl and newts grades and excellent review from teachers. We hope you will take the job, please send your answer back in owl way. _

_Thank you _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_End of flash back _

Now here he was, at 9¾ looking at the black and scarlet train. He went on the train and found the last compartment. He took off his jacket and laid down on the seat and fell asleep.


	2. Jazz and Cinderella

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter and i dont own harry potter (sniffs) i love draco.

Chaper 2

In a little town in the fifth house on the third floor fourth window was a room. This room was painted a light blue with a gold trim. There was a book self in the corner over flowing with books. There was a desk across from it with a mini-cd player, and a black lab top. At the foot of the bed stood a trunk full of non-normal stuff, in there was; a broom, caldron, a wand, black robes, quills and spell books. Also on the desk was a cage where a snowy owl lived.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Played the cd, across the room was a queen size bed with a canopy. There underneath the rule blue blankets was a seventeen year old girl, in a very deep sleep little did she know that a little girl set her alarm clock an hour early and change it to yell wake up, wake up. This girl had brown straight hair with hazel green eyes, she was short for her age, and she had nice little figure.

"Wake up, wake up!" screamed her alarm clock

The girl jumped out of bed yelling at the top of her lungs. Where is that alarm clock she thought to herself. She finally found it on the ceiling. After she turned it off she turned around and ran out the door.

"Cinderella," she screamed.

She turn the corner and ran into a different room. This on was pink, and laying underneath a pale pink sheet was a little girl close to the age of sixteen.

"Cinderella," she yelled, "why did you change my alarm clock."

"Because you wont wake up to church bells," said the little kid.

She turned her back to her and fell asleep.

"Jazz," came a voice from down the hallway, "what is with all this noise?"

The girl named Jazz looked out the door and saw a man. He was old a worn out. His name was Lupin.

"Ask Ella," Jazz replied.

She march to her room and close the door. She grasped some cloths and went to another door, this one lead to her bathroom. She turn the water and got it to just the right temperature. She remembered something see turned and went back into her room and got her laptop. She turned took off her cloths wand went into the bathtub and turned on her laptop.


	3. The tree and the cat

Chapter 3

Jazz laptop finally loaded. She logged into her MSN. She looked at her list of connects that were online. The one person she wanted to talk to was on. His msn was Willow. He was three years old then her and got a teaching job at a boarding school. He also was a sport fan; his favourite was a sport was from a far away place. He also knew mostly everything about her, like; her sister, her step-dad (who she doesn't live with), her mom, Lupin, her father, her feelings, and about Cedric and Sirius. Jazz got interrupted from her thought by a screen that popped-up. It read:

**Willow: isn't it a bit to early for a music lover to be up **

**Music lover: ya**

**Music lover: that little weasel is going to pay**

**Willow: u mean that cute little sister of urs**

**Music lover:l**

**Willow: what did she do? **

**Music lover: she change my alarm clock to go off an hour early and taped it to my ceiling**

**Willow: fun ol**

**Music lover: hahaha ******

**Willow: btw am allowed to bring my laptop to work with me**

**Music lover: sweet me**

**Willow: great ******** now we can talk before summer**

**Music lover: ya**

**Willow: g2g, but before we go I really want to meet u **

**Music lover: me too but not yet**

**Willow: okay bye**

Right after willow signed off, another screen popped-up it was from Kitty. Jazz best friend Cat. It read

**Kitty: packing packing packing for the party **

**Music lover: what party**

**Kitty: the grad party at the end of the year **

**Music lover: oh ya**

**Kitty: and we're playing at that**

**Music lover: ya **

**Kitty: got to go finish packing**

**Music lover: g2g bye **

**Kitty: bye **

A sign came up saying that Kitty signed off


	4. Getting to the train

**_AN:Just a couple of things number one am on a rule 2 chapters in one day. Secondly Cat kitty and Percy perc and i am not going to tell who willow is but you probaly all ready know. secondly tell me if something dosent make sence i'll tell you what i mean to say tthere adn please please r and r. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! btw ella (cinderella is 16 not 11 i was watching my 11 year old causin when i typed this and what song do you think Jazz should listen to) _**

Chapter 4

Another screen popped-up it was an im from…

"Percy!" Jazz yelled.

**Perc:** **well well well look whos up **

**Music lover: what do u want?**

**Perc: ****cant I say hi**

**Music lover: ya **

**Perc: hey u know something **

**Music lover: what **

**Perc: I miss being ur boyfriend **

**Music lover: don't care**

**Perc: lets get back together**

If you ever broken up with someone and then later they wanted to get back together with you. Then you'll know what Jazz felt like if not well. It feels like old wounds just opened. A wound that just healed opened again and that striking pain you get. That what Jazz felt the moment she read those words on the screen. Right then and there she shut her laptop off and lay back in the tub. She felt like bring out all the emotion she had bundled up inside her. From when Cedric died and her head master told her she had to be strong for the other students. When her godfather Sirius died she couldn't cry because she had to help Harry out. Now she didn't know why she kept them in she just hid herself from the rest of the world. During the summer all she did was type on her laptop.

"Jazz are you drowning in there?" asked Lupin at the door.

"No," answered Jazz.

She finished washing her hair and got out and dried her body. She put on a pair of jeans that were cut off 2 inches from her ankle and a brown shit that said "believe".

She then applied her make up. She packed up her makeup and threw it in her trunk. Then she walked over to her desk she saw a snowy owl on the desk. She sighed and picked up the snowy owl and put it in the cage. She turned towards her trunk and double check everything. Then she got a black bag and stuff in her uniform to change on the train, her black ipod, her laptop and A Hogwarts: A History. Along with all that she stuffed in her mirror and her charger for her laptop. She took her black gloves. The one that didn't have holes were your fingers would be. She went into her closet and found a pair of old high tops. She just finished putting them on, a knock came at the door.

"Jazz we have to go now," said a voice from the door.

She got up and pulled her bag up to her shoulder. She picked up the owl caged and walked down the stairs. It took her to trips to bring her stuff down by the time she was done Cinderella was bouncing down the stairs. Her long black hair was flowing down her back and with her point nose and black nightly eyes she looked like her father.

They all got into the Montana van. Jazz pulled out her ipod and listened to it on the way to the train station. When they got there they ran though the portal and saw the Hogwarts express. Jazz loaded her stuff on the train and said goodbye to Lupin. She got on the train and went to the end of it and found the last compartment just to find someone asleep there. She sat down, pulled out her laptop and turned it on. The guy laying across from her jerked awake..

"Oh sorry," Jazz said.


	5. almost

I change it. Still waiting for some answer. Please please r and r thanks.

Chapter 5

Oliver woke up to someone opening the compartment door. He didn't care who it was. He was going though the msn conversation he had to day with music lover. Music lover was his msn kind of pale. She knew all about him and he knew all about her. Music lover was more of a complex kind of girl. She always seem to be hidden herself from him. Yet again he didn't tell him he was a wizard and she didn't know he was teaching flying. All she knew was that he was teaching a muggle subject this year.

He heard a zipper of a bag opening, that's when he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and saw the person across from him. It was a seventeen year-old girl. She had a black laptop on her lab. She had a surprise look on her face.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Oliver replied.

He knew her from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. She just sat there quietly taping on her keyboard. He decided to get my laptop. It was silver with Oliver Wood written on it in black. He turned it on and logged into his msn. He saw that music lover was on. She saw him first though. She sent him an im that read;

**Music lover: that brat of all brats award goes to **

**Willow: Ella **

**Music lover: surprisingly no **

**Willow: then who?**

**Music lover: Percy **

**Willow: one of your exes. What did he do this time? **

**Music lover: said he wanted to get back together**

**Willow: what wrong with that**

**Music lover: my wounds just healed from Cedric **

**Willow: is that what u told him?**

**Music lover: no…no I didn't **

**Willow: then what did u tell him **

**Music lover: nothing **

**Willow: y?**

**Music lover: cause lupin was telling me to hurry up **

**Willow: to catch the train to where again?**

**Music lover: to the country **

**Willow: well I been on my train for an hour **

**Music lover: fun**

**Willow: yeah **

**Music lover: I hate this **

**Willow: what?**

**Music lover: there so much a needed to tell u still**

**Willow: y don't u?**

**Music lover: cause it's to hard **

**Willow: well there still r things I need to tell u **

**Music lover: we need to meet**

**Willow: what r u doing on Christmas break**

**Music lover: staying at school**

**Willow: y **

**Music lover: so I wouldn't have to be around Ella **

**Willow: of course y didn't I think of that? **: P

**Music lover: loll times 2**

**Willow: u bet**

**Music lover: hidden behind false names isn't good for a relationship**

**Willow: ill tell u my name if u tell me ur's**

**Music lover: i cant or lupin will kill me**

**Willow: well am going back to my sleep talk to u later**

**Music lover: bye **

Oliver put his laptop back in his bag. He looked again at the girl across from her. She had a big smile on her face as she was looking at her screen. Oh well I'll see her again in Hogwarts I can ask her who she is then. Oliver put his head against the pillow and fell asleep.


	6. Old team members in a train compartment

Jazz closed her laptop and put it away. She pulled out her laptop and start listening to "why wait" from cheetah girls two. Why wait? When nothing's the right time? Today is for us to guide. Why wait? It's your turn, it's your turn it's your life. The future is what we make. So why wait? Went the chorus and before she knew it all noise faded out.

Jazz was woken by someone sacking her. She opened her eyes to a pair of brown eyes.

"Sorry to wake you," person who the eyes belong to, "but you might want to change into your uniform were almost there."

The person left, Jazz got up put her ipod away and got change. She looked outside the window and though about willow or a.k.a. Oliver. The door opened and the boy came in.

"Here," he said has he toss something to her, "you might be hungry you missed lunch."

"Thanks," said Jazz.

She look at it. It was a chocolate frog. She opened it and started eating it.

"I swear I might you before," the boy said, "but I can't remember where."

"Well am Jazz," replied Jazz sticking out her hand.

"Oliver Wood," Oliver said shaking hands with Jazz.

Out of the blue Jazz started laughing. She couldn't believe that Oliver couldn't remember.

"What?" he asked.

"Oliver Wood, keeper and team captain for Gryffindor," Jazz said trying to catch her breath, "Jazz Undersold seeker with Harry Potter."

Jazz pointed her finger towards her self. She started laughing. When she was done she notice that  
Oliver was on top of her. Then someething happened that she couldn't blieve. Oliver lowed his lips to hers and then.

AN cliff hanger is it going to be a kiss ot not, is a new relationship starting? HEHEHE


	7. the almost kiss and the tears

Chapter 7

Oliver woke up by someone opening the compartment door. He turned to see an old lady standing at the door.

"Would you like anything?" ask the lady.

Oliver got up bought a pumpkin pasty and a box of every flavour beans. He decided to get a chocolate frog for the girl asleep on the other seat. After he paid he sat down and ate. After he was down he watched the scenery. When it started to get dark he decided to wake up the girl. He gently tapped her on the shoulder and woke up.

"Sorry to wake you," he said looking into the girl's hazel eyes, "but you might want to get change in your uniform we're almost there."

Oliver got up and left. He head down to the front of the train to ask the driver how long till they get there. In the hallway there was some people acting foolish. He accidentally ran into a red head. It was a Weasly.

"Oliver," he said, "what are you doing back."

Oliver saw that it was Ron. It was one of Fred and George brother.

"I'm teaching flying this year," Oliver replied.

"Harry," Ron yelled inside a compartment, "come see who it is."

A boy with black hair and green eyes step out. It was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Gryffindor seeker.

"Hey Oliver," Harry said, "nice to see you back."

"Its good to be back," Oliver said, "how quidditch going?"

"Great," Harry answered, "and I'm the quidditch captain."

"How about you Ron?" Oliver asked.

"I made perfect last year," Ron answered, "Fred and George were on my case a lot."

"Oh are the trouble two?" Oliver asked.

"Their great," answered Ron, "they left school last year, they opened a joke shop, and business is going great."

"I got to head back," said Oliver, "it was nice talking to you."

He waved at both of them and headed back to his compartment. He was thinking about opening, but he decided that it would have been long even for her to get change. He opened the door and saw the girl was changed.

He went to his seat and picked up the chocolate frog, from early.

"Here," he said has he toss something to her, "you might be hungry you missed lunch."

"Thanks," said Jazz

He turned and organize his thoughts. He finally turned arpund to ask the question he been think of all this time.

"I swear I meet you before," Oliver said, "but I can't remember where."

"Well am Jazz," replied the girl sticking out her hand.

"Oliver Wood," he said shaking hands with Jazz.

Out of the blue Jazz started laughing. Oliver had no idea why.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver Wood, keeper and team captain for Gryffindor," Jazz said trying to catch her breath, "Jazz Undersold seeker with Harry Potter."

Jazz pointed her finger towards her self. Oliver started laughing he was laughing so hard he fell on the ground. He opened his eyes on saw Jazz on top of him. He moved his lips closed to her and then. She started crying; she got off of him got her stuff and ran out of the compartment that's when he notice that the train stopped moving. He grabbed his stuff and went out and smelled that sweet air of Hogmeds.

Chapter 8


	8. The cheetahs and the sorting hat

Jazz ran into the first carriage she could find. Theses carriages were different, there were pulled by these horses, that only if you seen someone die then you see them. Jazz sat down and closed the door. Seconds later it was opened again.

"Cheetah J," said a girl coming into the carriage.

This person was Jazz best friend Cat or Cheetah C. She had dirty blond hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Hey," Jazz said quietly.

"So are you ready?" asked Cat.

"No," answered Jazz.

"Hey Cheetah J, Cheetah C," said to girls climbing into the carriage.

These two were also friends of Jazz. One was Cheetah R or Rebekka or Bekka. She had red hair but wasn't a Wesley. She also had tons of freckles. Green eyes that looked like emeralds. The other one Cheetah L or Lindsay she had brown hair and green eyes. Cat was in Gryffindor with Jazz. Rebekka was in Ravenclaw and Lindsay was in Hufflepuff.

After the carriage started moving, Bekka, Linds, and Cat were talking about; boys, pets, cloths, and sheos. Jazz wanted so badly wanted to check if Willow was on. The carriage stopped. She opened the door and headed out to the castle. Jazz sat down next to a black hair girl. Cat sat down beside her.

"So how was your summer?" asked Cat.

"It was great," answered Jazz, "I might a new friend."

"That's great," said Cat, "I mostly stayed home and did nothing."

The noise stopped and Dumbledore stood up and said "let the sorting began."

The oak doors opened and out came the first years. So small and so scared. McGonagall put the sorting hat down and it opened near the rerm and said:

"You may not think am pretty but don't judge on what you see I'll eat myself you can find a smarter hat then me. But now my job must be done to sort you into the houses which you belong. First is Godric Gryffindor a couragous man indead, its where the valor and curagous belong. Nest is Helga Hufflepuff a fine woman at that, its where the loyal and hard workers belong. Then theres is Rowena Ravenvlaw a smart woman she was, its where the wit and intellectent belongs. Last one is Salazar Slytherin a evil man indead might be where you find your true friends, its where the ambitent and the cunning belong. So put me on and I will tell you where you belong."

Everyone clapped then Professor McGonagall called out the names. After they were sorted the food appeared and everyone ate.

Once again Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome to old friends, and welcome to new ones. Little reminder the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Flitch has reminded me to tell you to look at the list hanging on his door. If you wish to play on the Qudditich team please talk to the head of your house. Last I would like to introduce some new members of the stuff. Firstly are new flying teacher Wood."

Oliver Wood stood up everyone clapped and the girls screamed, but no one clapped louder the Gryffindor team or what was left of them.

"Thank you for the loud welcoming," said Dumbledore, "next for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is."

Who is it i dont know, but if you read the 6th book then you probaly already know. Anyways Cat, Lindsay, Rebekka are my friends. Cat is my best friend then Rebekka then Linds. Bekka is smart and loyal. Linds is somewhat loyal and a hard worker, and cat well she so brave like me. She may not think so but she is. There going to be some more names from my school and from my friends.


	9. SNAPE! and Sloghorn

Chapter 9

"Is Snape," Dumbledore said.

Everyone but the Slytherin was silent. After all these years, Snape finally got his job.

"And last one," Dumbledore said breaking the silence, "are new potion master is Sloghorn."

Sloghorn stood up and there was some quiet clapping.

"Now before we go off to bed, let's sing the school song." Dumbledore added.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something, please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams" said Dumbledore.

With those words everyone got up and went to bed.

I know its short and please r and r. i had an un-lucky day today so please r and r. and make me feel better and am staying away from black cats


End file.
